Mogrif
Mogrifs are humans who were turned into animals or plants. They appear alongside heroes, villains and sidekicks in Fairy Tales. Description A mogrif is what the lowest ranked students at the School for Good and the School for Evil become. They can become a range of animals or plants that will later aid princesses or leaders in their quests. These students are put under a powerful mogrification spell and usually forget about being human altogether and become content in their animal forms. System At the end of the third year at the School for Good and Evil, the students at the bottom of the ranks are slowly turned into mogrifs. The lowest ranking students of all are turned into plants. Notable Mogrifs * Unknown Girl: Became a school of wish fish. * Thannis of Ooty: Became the Library Tortoise in the School for Good. * Holden of Rainbow Gale: Became the beanstalk from Jack and the Beanstalk. * Vera of the Woods Beyond: Became the thorns that blinded Rapunzel's prince. * Cattrick of Carabas: Became Puss in Boots. * Osiris of Runyon Mills: Became Baby Bear from Goldilocks and the Three Bears. * Kianna of Pumpkin Point: Became the magic carpet from Aladdin's Wonderful Lamp. * Yvonne of Kingdom Kyrgios: Became the pea from The Princess and the Pea. * Chester of Putsi: Became the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. * William of Bremen: Became the First Billy Goat from The Three Billy Goats Gruff. * William of Bremen Jr: Became the second Billy Goat. * William of Bremen the Third: Became the third and smallest Billy Goat. * Heinrich of Netherwood: Became a pumpkin and later Cinderella's pumpkin carriage. * Contescu of Pifflepaff Hills: Became the crow henchman of the Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Parikhar of Tombstone Bridge: Became the crow henchman of the Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Vlad of Cobblepond: Became the crow henchmen of the Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Conklejohn of Necro Ridge: Became the scorpion from The Scorpion and the Frog. Mogrification Spells * To Turn into a Tulip, place a tulip bud under one’s tongue and get Finger Glow to light. Then speak incantation ”Floradora Fleuriana”. * To Turn into a Pine Shrub, speak the incantation “Floradora Pinscoria”. To reverse the mogrification speak “Corpadora Volvera”. * To Turn an individual into a Chicken, say “Banta Pareo Dirosti” Story School for Good and Evil When Agatha attends Animal Communication for the first time, the princesses go up in turns to have their wishes shown by a Wish Fish. When it was Agatha's turn, the fish seemed confused for a few moments, until it turned into a human. This revealed that the Wish Fish was a mogrif, and that Agatha's wish was for the girl to be free. The Last Ever After Some students had began to be mogrified in the School for New Evil, due to a lack of unfairness because some were actually Evers. These transformations were reverted when the School Master was killed. Category:Creatures Category:Terminology Category:Lists Category:Magic